1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns therapeutic compositions containing proteins that are the variable regions of IgNAR immunoglobulins, denominated vNAR and codified by sequences denominated VHNAR, that specifically bind and neutralizes cytokines involved in a diversity of process such as inflammation and neovascularization.